Deku: The Family Man Hero
by ShadowK54
Summary: It's said that the family life isn't easy to live. While that's true, it can be made just a tiny bit easier if you have the right one along for the ride. However, in Izuku's case, it's the right ONES. He's already proved that he's worthy of being the No. 1 Hero, but... It's time for him to prove that he's worthy of being the No. 1 husband... and father. Izuku X Harem fic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Prologue**

* * *

'Deku: The Family Man Hero!'

If one asked Izuku back when he was a teenager if he ever expected to be given such a title, he would probably answer that question with a big fat NO. Don't get him wrong. It's not like being a husband and father had never been on his mind at the time. Because truth be told, even as a teen, he did hope to be a married man and have children at some point in his life. And while he did want to be the best dang Papa he can be, he also wanted to be a hero who is dedicated to doing what he does best; protecting the lives of the innocent.. with a hope-inducing smile on his face. Just like the man who had inspired him to be a hero in the first place.. who played a big part in turning him into the man he is today; All Might..

He misses him.. So, so much.. Even though the closest person he had to a father figure has a few years since passed on. Izuku will never forget everything he had done for him. All that he has given him. And he will continue to honor him by being the greatest hero, man... and father he can be. He knows it's what he'd want. Never would Izuku disrespect All Might by letting his death be something that would weigh him down. Instead, he would want it to be a motivator, a reminder that the torch that is One For All has truly been passed down onto Izuku. That All Might has fulfilled his role as a bearer of One For All.. And it is Izuku's turn to do the same. And he gladly accepted that responsibility with pride and his head held high. Don't worry All Might! No... not just All Might. To all of those who carried the burden of One For All before them. He won't let any of you down! But..

Nowadays though, the only thing Izuku wishes for often is that All Might... had the chance to see his grandchildren. Izuku's, as well as the loves of his life's, children. Well, at this point, Izuku can only hope that he's watching over him and his large family proudly from the afterlife..

Anyway, back to the initial topic, when his children were brought into the Quirk-infested world. Let's just say that Izuku had a new, more stronger purpose in life when he first laid eyes on their cute and innocent little faces. Now don't get it twisted, he still intends to maintain his position as the current No. 1 Hero! But in this time of peace, which was achieved when the League of Villians were defeated some years back, Izuku is able to focus more on being a husband and father than his work as a hero. He can somewhat relax until the next major threat to society decides to reveal itself. Believe him, he wasn't complaining. After everything he has been through with the nefarious LoV, he knows he deserves to live the _real_ good life.. The family life. Though most will probably say that he's biting off more than he could chew. Nevertheless, he will prove those doubters wrong. Being a wielder of One For All, he prayed that his predecessors weren't upset with him for starting a family in the first place.. Eh well, it's too late to fret about it now. So they'll just have to accept the fact and deal with it!

Now, if one asked him the earlier question today, without hesitation, he'd happily answer it with a loud and proud "HELL YEAH!" Oh my, how very Kacchan of him. Speaking of Kacchan, he wonders how him and his own family are doing. It's been quite awhile since he last saw him, his wife and their kids. Man, did he ever get whipped into a family man himself when he somehow managed to find "the one" and settle down. It without a doubt did him some real good in the long run though, that's for damn sure. He smiled, nearly chuckled, at the thought of Katsuki's transformation from egotistical bastard teen to.. somewhat respectable adult. It was a major change to those who knew him back in their U.A. days. Believe it.

"We'll have to arrange a visit sometime.. It feels like it's been forever since we last got to see some friends. I hope they're all doing well.." Izuku murmured as he stared up in wonder at the darkened, moonlit sky above, holding onto the stone railing of the wide balcony that was attached to his and wives bedroom. Said balcony was separated from the bedroom by a pair of tall glass doors, red drapes hanging down from the top on the inside.

Since it was the time of day where he needed to be asleep, Izuku wore a white tank top that was stretching due to his muscular form, and dark green shorts. His physique came a long way from being the short, nerdy boy he was back in his early years at U.A as he now stood at a good six foot two, and while he wasn't near as muscle bound as All Might used to be. He still had quite the impressive figure on him nonetheless, and honestly, he was perfectly fine with how it is now. He didn't want to be too big anyway. Plus, All Might pulled off that physique much better than he ever could in his personal opinion. As for his face, well, being twenty five years old, it naturally matured. But just a little bit though as he still had some resemblance of his old baby face.

Still looking up, Izuku gently shut his eyes as he took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze of tonight, his unkempt hair flowing with the soft blowing wind as he released a light sigh of contentment. "That's nice.." He whispered.

After a minute of just standing around in silence, Izuku perked up as his alone time was done for upon hearing the glass door behind him creak open.

"Izuku?" The familiar voice of his wife, Ochako, called out to him.

Displaying a bright smile, Izuku steadily turned halfway to look at the ones who decided to join him on the balcony after they had woken up and discovered that he wasn't in bed with them. "Oh, hey everyone." He greeted his women kindly.

Coming out to the balcony alongside Ochako were the rest of the first few girls who Izuku had the pleasure of falling in love with, and vice-versa. They took on the forms of most of his female classmates, now long time lovers, from U.A. But most people used to know them as Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou, Tsuyu Asui, and Mina Ashido. However, since the day that they all got married to Izuku, they now take on the Midoriya name.

Taking a quick scan of his five wives, they each had on slippers and a baggy tee shirt that belonged to Izuku. The tops being just long enough to go past their hips. Well actually, that can't be said for Momo as her especially developed figure made the shirt stop at the middle of her shapely hips, exposing the lower half of the black lace panties she wore underneath.

Seeing as how they had their husband's attention, the Midoriya ladies all stepped forward to Izuku and surrounded him. Izuku turning to them fully when they got close.

"So this is where you've been hiding. I gotta say, it's not very hubby-like of you to leave somewhere without telling us." Said Mina as she skipped up to Izuku first and came in front of him. She proceeded to press her well-rounded chest against his tight abs while she wrapped her arms around him gently. Getting all snug in that position, she looked up at the green-haired man before her and briefly stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips when he looked down at her. Izuku responding to the action in kind.

"Yeah, you had us pretty worried there when we didn't see you in bed." Kyoka admitted as her and Momo came to Izuku's right side. Ochako and Tsuyu going to his left.

"Normally when you do that, you're troubled, ribbit." Tsuyu pointed out as she tilted her head in concern.

"Is something the matter, my darling?" Momo asked the important question as they all gazed up at Izuku with worry on their beautiful faces. Ochako and Kyoka clung to their man's sides while Momo and Tsuyu brought his hands around them so they can hold onto the rough and scarred limbs.

"You know you can talk to us if you need to. You just gotta say the word." Ochako urged as she flashed Izuku a bubbly smile when meeting his eye.

Izuku gave off a soft chuckle as he shook his head in amused denial, his hands taking in Momo's and Tsuyu's as his thumbs caressed the back of one of their palms. "It's okay. I'm not troubled at all, I promise." He assured them, leaning his head forward enough to give his pink-skinned lover a peck on the forehead. Which earned him a giddy grin from the woman as she nuzzled up to him, strengthening her hold on him a tad bit.

"Oh.. Well, how come you're out here then?" Kyoka questioned as she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Recalling his earlier thoughts, Izuku smirked as he looked up to the cosmos once again, allowing a moment of silence to pass before he answered the rocker. "I just felt like reminiscing, I suppose." He can honestly say.

That answer had his wives sighing and smiling in relief, their worries of something bothering their, as Mina always put it, hubby leaving them almost instantly.

"I see. So we were worried over nothing." Momo exhaled deeply, her hand that Izuku wasn't holding coming to press on her chest as she did. The others nodded in agreement to the blackette's statement. Then a few seconds later, they all gave Izuku a pout and a light glare for causing them such distress, which made him grunt and tense up when he witnessed them.

"Izuku.." Mina growled at him for her and her four sister wives.

"E-Er.." Izuku sweat dropped nervously as he immediately felt guilty when his mistake dawned on him. "S-Sorry my loves. Heheheh.. I really didn't mean to worry you all. Honest." He apologized sincerely, gulping as he could never get used to them giving him such a look.

The ladies continued to stare down their husband for a moment or two longer before they inevitably accepted his apology and softened their faces. They all released another heavy sigh at the same time, though these ones were more out of exasperation than relief.

"I guess we can forgive you this time.." Kyoka muttered a bit reluctantly, flashing a smile a moment later as none of them could stay mad at him for too long.

"When thinking about it, we can't be too upset with you. You do have a knack for doing a lot of things without thinking after all, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she glanced down at the scarred hand she held, putting extra care into her grasp on it. Her statement reminded her, as well as the others, of one of the main reasons why they fell for the freckled man in the first place, much to their enjoyment.

"Boy, ain't that the truth." Ochako chimed in as she gave off a soft chuckle. The other girls, and even Izuku, followed along quickly after she spoke. Though Izuku did it in a more flustered fashion.

"I do, don't I?" Izuku grinned, not about to deny that. With all of the stupid, yet heroic, and dangerous stunts he had done in the past, he really had no right to try and do so even if he wanted to.

If it were the past, that topic wouldn't be something they would share a giggle over. Instead, only frowns would've been received. But ever since Izuku had achieved full control over One For All, thank god, and they didn't have to stress about him getting hurt by his inherited quirk anymore, they wanted all of his incidents back then to be memories they can look back at and be proud of Izuku for. After all of the suffering he had put his body through for the sake of his friends, his family.. Hell, for everyone.. he always manages to live through it all and get back on his feet and continue being the hero he was born to be, always striving to become better and stronger. Thriving each time as a result. They truly couldn't be anymore happy for him and proud of him for always succeeding in his goals. They hoped he'd never stop trying to be the best. Not just the best at being a hero, but for everything else that their current day life and responsibilities needed him to be. However, needless to say that he's doing a damn fine job at those too.

"Mhm." Momo confirmed. "But then again, if you stopped that, you wouldn't be the man we fell in love with, now would you?." She giggled, lifting his hand to her face before giving the base of his palm a gentle kiss and pressing said palm on her delicate cheek, ensuring that he cupped her properly by bringing her dainty fingers over his sturdy ones.

"No, he wouldn't." Mina confirmed as she nuzzled into her hubby's neck, being cautious of her horns in the process.

Izuku was comforted upon basking in his wives' acceptance and affection, smirking as he closed his eyes for a second. "It is impossible for me to control myself a lot of the time." He admitted, his words lacking shame or regret.

"At this point, I don't think we can expect you to change since your instincts always seem to make most of your decisions for you." Ochako commented, leaning up to give Izuku's chiseled cheek a kiss. The soft sweetness of her lips making Izuku lightly shiver.

"It baffles me how that you have full control over One For All, but you can't do the same to your impulses." Kyoka teased, copying the brunette as she pecked the No. 1 hero's other cheek. Now, what in the hell is the story behind their knowledge of One For All? Well that'll be covered eventually.

"Okay. So is it a bad aspect about me, or not?" Izuku inquired humorously, quirking a brow as he grinned at his loves.

"Everything about you is perfect in our eyes, Izuku. That's all you got to know." Tsuyu answered without a hint of doubt.

"Thanks Tsu.." Izuku acknowledged the kind remark with utter appreciation, brushing his left thumb gently against Tsuyu's right cheek when he moved his hand to hold it. The loving motion made the frog-girl croak in adoration as her face lit up a light shade of red, leaning her face into his strong hand without hesitation. Then, when he looked at them all.. "You all are perfect just the way you are as well. And I hope that none of you change even a little bit." And he wholeheartedly meant that.

Upon hearing such lovely words come from their beloved, the hearts of the Midoriya women thumped and swelled with joy. Their faces flushing intensily, Tsuyu's more so.

"Aww, right back at 'cha, hot stuff." Mina chirped, giving Izuku a wink and a toothy smile. That response caused him to join in on the blushing, but with his being more faint than theirs. If it were teenage Deku, he would've been steaming up one hell of a red storm.

'_Oooh, I'll never get tired of seeing his blushing face._' The pinkette thought, her internal voice sounding entertained.

"A-Anyway, um.." Momo shyly cleared her throat, her heart still pumping enthusiastically. Sheesh, after having been married for quite some time now, one would think that they'd be used to giving each other such compliments. Especially Momo of all people. But guess the only person to blame for that is Izuku, because for them, he did have a way with words that never failed to tug at their heart strings in a powerful way. "What were you reminiscing about, darling? If you don't mind me asking." That's something the others were wondering about too.

Getting over his sheepishness, Izuku took a breath before answering the blackette. Not at all minding their curiosity. "Just.. everything, you know. Everything that led up to this life of ours. All of the great and... dire times.. Honestly, it amazes me that after all of the crazy stuff we have been through back then. It ultimately resulted in... all of this." He smiled, almost in disbelief, as he gestured to all around them; Their luxurious estate, their home, and within the interior... the family that they made together. "Not trying to sound like I'm complaining or anything, of course." Izuku promised them, scoffing bashfully.

"I sure hope that you aren't." Kyoka snickered, giving the greenette a bit of a stern gaze. "It's too late to try and back out of this now."

"For a man with fourteen bodacious wives, I can't imagine you'd have anything to complain about these days, honey." The pinkette amongst the group giggled.

"L-Like I said, I wasn't complaining.." Izuku embarrassingly reminded, pouting as he felt utterly teased.

After the ladies shared a united fit of soft laughter, much to their husband's dismay, Ochako returned the conversation back to the previous subject with what she was about to say..

"It's.. pretty surprising when you look back on it all now, huh?" Ochako did just that as a fond smile made its way on her lips.

"Yeah.." The others agreed, sharing the brunette's expression.

"Maybe so, ribbit.." Tsuyu chimed in. "But it's also like you said Izuku. Everything led up to what we have today." The frog-girl said gladly before giving Izuku's digits on her face a soft peck.

"And if you ask any one of us.." Mina said softly, her hands coming to the back of her shared hubby's neck.

"Despite all of the pain and hardships our past had caused us.." Kyoka added, her and Ochako slipping one of their arms between Mina and Izuku's toned bellies, holding onto their man more closely.

"We will always say with absolute certainty that if we were given the chance.." Momo followed up on the point with her most heartwarming smile so far, carefully tugging Izuku's hand up towards her voluptuous clothed bust to hold it there.

"We wouldn't dare change anything about it." Ochako wrapped the aforementioned point up there as she leaned her head against their lover's bare left shoulder, sighing in relaxation as the warmth of his skin coarsed throughout the rest of her form. Good thing too as the breeze was starting to get to her.

Izuku wasn't too shocked to hear this as.. well, he wouldn't want anything about their history to change either. Why would he? Each and every encounter he had were all lessons to him, trials that gave him the opportunity to prove to everyone that he had what it took to be a true hero. That he was destined to become number one..

And even though he wishes that All Might was still alive, he knew that he wouldn't have reached his true potential if his mentor didn't... No, don't show sadness at a time like this, Izuku.. pass on.. As Gran Torino once revealed to him back at the funeral, All Might always knew that he was the last obstacle between the young Midoriya and his destiny. It took till after the mourning process for that sink in.. B-But anyway! Back to the present..

"Yeah.. I know I wouldn't either." And that was the honest truth.

Before they could go on to talk about anything else, the sudden sound of a baby wailing hit their ears from inside. To be more specific, it was coming from one of the fourteen audio baby monitors that they had set up. Then shortly after the infant sobbing started, the tired groans of Izuku's remaining brides sounded off from the bedroom as well.

"Welp, sounds like one of them is up." Mina pointed out the obvious.

"Kyoka?" Izuku called to the purplette as he looked at her inquisitively, the other awake Midoriya women doing the same. They stared at her as if they're expecting her to do something about the issue. To which she knew what that task was.

"I'm on it." Kyoka acknowledged as she looked down to the stone floor they stood on and plugged in her left earphone jack. It took her a few moments, but she was eventually able to pin point the room where the crying was coming from. She smirked upon the discovery. ( **A/N:** I don't know if I'm doing that right. But shit, it's happening either way. Because, convenience! ..and laziness. XD )

"Looks like you and Melissa got a baby to attend to, hun." Said Kyoka as she reeled in her jack and gazed to the shared and married man.

Then right on cue..

"Izuku..!" Melissa's sleepy shout was heard. "Where are you..? Saya's up..!" She moaned tiredly.

The outside group stifled a laugh before Izuku responded to the blonde's call.

"I'll be right there, dear!" Izuku sighed with a content smile as he looked to the five surrounding him, all of them reciprocating the motion towards him. "How about you all go back to sleep while me and Melissa deal with Saya? Who knows when our kids will wake up." He chuckled.

Since he so insisted..

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Mina chirped as she was the first one to take off back inside, but not before giving her hunk of a hubby a kiss on his warm lips first. Right after the pinkette, Kyoka went and did the same thing next, then Momo, Tsuyu and lastly, Ochako.

"Don't take too long now, okay sweetie?" Ochako quietly pleaded to the patriarch with a gaze of her adorable puppy dog eyes, lightly holding onto his waist when stepping in front of him, Izuku's own limbs doing the same to her hips. "It's actually pretty difficult to sleep when I'm not snuggled up against you.." And she _really_ needed him to know that. Heck, she was speaking for all of her sister wives.

"It won't take long, my love. I'll be there before you know it." Izuku promised _them_ with a heartwarming smile of his.

"I'll be holding you to that." Ochako giggled as she gave Izuku a second and final goodnight kiss. "I love you.." She whispered as their lips stopped an inch away from each other when they slowly came apart with a gentle, ear tingling smack.

"I love you too, Ochako.." He said back as he rested his forehead against her own for that tender moment.

"See you in a bit." Said the brunette as she pulled herself away from her husband, leaving Izuku to watch her walk back to the bedroom.

"See you." And with that, Izuku was alone once more as he looked out towards their property. He of course didn't do that for long though as with a light sigh and an ever so chipper grin, he announced to himself..

"Parental duties call.."

God, he loves saying that!

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously need help when it comes to self-control and organization. I'm killing myself with how much I'm lacking in those departments. XD Dah well, you truly can't win all the battles. Anyway, I hope that y'all at least somewhat enjoyed the prologue to this fun little Daddy Deku fic of mine. I've certainly enjoyed writing it. I was motivated to make this kind of story after having read 'Protecting The Past' by TheUnknownLegion. It's one of my favorite harem stories to date, I'm not gonna lie. That's just my opinion at least. Yeah, I'm not a hard person to please. Lol If you have read 'Protecting The Past', then you'll probably notice the big difference between our stories. His story is more on the grim and darker side while I intend to make this story hella wholesome and fluffy. But! if you noticed the M rating when you initially clicked on this story, it was given that rating simply because... well, I love writing lemons. XD So this fic will have all of that sweet goodness here and there. You have been warned!

Okiedoke, I don't got much else to say other than that. So let's get to the harem, shall we? (:

* * *

**The Harem!**

**\- Ochako Uraraka**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Tsuyu Asui**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Kyoka Jirou**

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Himiko Toga**

**\- Mei Hatsume**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Nejire Hado**

**\- Nemuri Kayama ( Midnight )**

**\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu )**

**\- Yu Takeyama ( Mt. Lady )**

**\- Rumi Usagiyama ( Mirko )**

* * *

Hold up! There's still one more list!

* * *

**The Children!**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Ochako ( ? )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Mina ( ? )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Tsuyu ( ? )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Momo ( ? )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Kyoka ( ? )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Melissa ( Saya Midoriya )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Himiko ( ? )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Mei ( ? )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Itsuka ( ? )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Nejire ( ? )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Nemuri ( ? )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Ryuko ( ? )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Yu ( ? )**

**\- Twin Daughter and Son of Izuku and Rumi ( ? , ? )**

I'm still in the process of coming up with names for all of the children, except for Izuku and Melissa's, obviously. Saya was the name I used for their daughter I made up in the oneshot I did of them a few months back. So yup, there's that. XD If you're curious about that oneshot, just look it up on my stories under the name 'One Damn Lucky Cinnamon Roll'. It's the first story of that anthology!

* * *

All right, now I'm really done. Again, I hope that you guys at least somewhat enjoyed this beginning chapter and are interested to see what happens next! Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna head back to bed, honey? I don't mind taking care of Saya by myself if you want to." Izuku offered ever so generously as he watched Melissa yawn heavily beside him while she rubbed at her sleepy eyes, lifting up her glasses slightly. The couple stood outside of their daughter's nursery as Izuku had his right hand on the door knob and Melissa's own right hand in his left, their fingers romantically intertwined.

Unlike his wives that he had chatted with a minute ago, this bright blonde beauty wore an elegant silk nightgown that ended at her thighs, the color of it being red. The soft clothing was low cut enough to show just the slightest bit of cleavage. Her feet wearing a pair of grey fuzzy slippers.

"No, no.. I'll be.." Melissa yawned once more, this one being softer than the last, as she lazily waved off his concerns. "I'll be fine, sweetie. Don't worry." She answered tiredly, giving Izuku a warm smile. "Besides, I do need to be here if she ends up being hungry. No way am I going to risk her getting started on formula." She affirmed, having no intention of stopping their child's feeding via her breast milk. For both the reasons of keeping her precious baby close to her and feeding her in a more healthy manner.

Not about to argue with Melissa's reasoning, as well as remembering that he isn't the one with the milk-producing bosom, Izuku was quick to give in as he nodded in surrender. "All right, fair enough." He chuckled quietly as he smiled back at her.

Now, with that rather brief discussion out of the way, they didn't dare waste anymore time as Izuku turned the knob and opened the door. For a very short moment, the cries of their baby girl flooded the hallway until Izuku shut the nursery's door behind him after he and Melissa had entered.

"I hope that didn't wake anyone up.." Izuku whispered nervously to himself as he looked at the door with an anxious gaze. Yeah, Mei may have soundproofed the whole place when they had it constructed, but still, he couldn't help but be cautious about the childrens wailing during the night hours.

He didn't stress about that for long however as he turned away from the door, making his way over to Saya's crib at the other side of the small room with Melissa.

"Ssh-ssh-ssh-ssh.. It's all right, my little angel. There's no need to cry anymore. Mama and Papa are here now. I'm sorry we took so long." Melissa said with a soothing whisper as she reached into their daughter's crib and carefully pulled her out of it, her right hand going to the back of Saya's head while her left hand came to her diaper clad bottom.

When picking the infant out of the crib, It was revealed that Saya had her father's green hair, obviously being shorter than his, and her mother's clear skin complexion. And upon opening her teary eyes as she weakly flailed in her mother's hold, Saya shared an eye color similar to that of her father's as well. The baby wasn't left to sleep in her diaper as she wore green and white striped footed pajamas.

"Aww, is my little girl crying because she's hungry?" Melissa cooed as she cradled their restless baby girl in her arms and gently rocked her side to side, leaning to give Saya a slow kiss on the forehead as she took the increase in volume as a yes. "Well then, we'll just have to take care of that, now don't we?" She smiled as she lovingly nuzzled the toddler's nose, the motion making Saya settle down just a tad bit.

"Before you do that... I believe she's due for a little something first." Izuku pointed out as he stifled a laugh, smelling something foul that Melissa apparently couldn't at the moment. When it came to babies, that smell could only mean one thing..

After taking a whiff for the smell herself, Melissa fought back against the urge to cringe as the rancid odor quickly struck her nostrils. "Oh dear, that's.. stronger than usual." She chuckled awkwardly as she glanced at her husband and knew that was putting the matter lightly. "Um.. Do you mind changing her while I get ready to feed her?" She requested of the No. 1 Hero with a pleading pout. "Pretty please, honey."

Not one to disappoint his ladies, Izuku gladly granted her wish as he slightly stretched out his arms to take Saya from Melissa. "Yeah, I got her." He complied.

"Thank you.." The blonde said gratefully as she handed Saya over to Izuku, the pair going about the exchange carefully. And when Izuku finally had his baby girl within his grasp..

"Hey, there's my little emerald!" He cooed. "Why don't we go and get you in a new diaper so mama can feed you, huh? I know you want that." Izuku playfully said to his daughter, grinning cutely as he took his turn to cradle Saya while moseying on over to the changing station beside her crib, his right index finger gently playing with her cute wittle nose while his left arm held her with the utmost care.

Melissa sighed in relief as she made her way over to sit on the rocking chair that was by one corner of the nursery, clicking on the lamp that was standing atop of the side table beside the chair. Now, she just had to play the waiting game for a bit..

Little Saya's crying came to a halt as she sniveled upon laying in her daddy's strong and protective arms, looking up at the man. The youngling blinked away her tears as being carried by her loving papa helped her small form feel more at ease. At some point, when Izuku fiddled with her button nose, he even managed to earn a quiet giggle and a smile from the infant. The reaction made Izuku's grin curve wider as he just couldn't get enough of making his children express excitement, no matter the form or shape it took on. Oh, how it warmed his heart.. But the excitement was not destined to last long however as when it came time for Izuku to put Saya down on the changing station, her inconsolable cries immediately returned. Her slightly pudgy limbs flailing about again as well.

"Don't worry, my girl. Papa isn't going anywhere. I'm right here." He assured the little one, his smile remaining as he went ahead and undid the lower half of Saya's buttoned nightwear. "I just need to put you down for a bit so I can change you. We can't risk you getting a rash, now can we? I'll be done in a jiffy. So sit tight for now." He said as cheerfully as he could sound, starting the process of discarding the girl's soiled diaper. He knew that the baby wouldn't understand what he's talking about, but hey, it didn't hurt to get it out there. Or perhaps she did understand, her mother is quite the intellectual after all. So one can only hope that she inherits that trait.

Upon opening up the diaper, and not going into too much detail about it, Izuku's eyes widened in slight horror as Saya made quite the dirty and evidently.. Well, as his old mentor would probably put it..

'_Holy stinking super crap..!_' Indeed Izuku, indeed. '_Where's a clothespin when you need one?_' Izuku gulped as he stared fearfully at the rank mess before him. This was one of the parts of parenting that he was still getting used to. So when he was inevitably ready, he wiped sweat away from his brow as he got to work and carefully slipped the soiled material out from under his still sobbing child after gently lifting up her legs.

When that was done, he cautiously rolled up the diaper as to not get any of the.. filth.. on him before dropping it down into the diaper pail by his right foot. He then let out a deep exhale of relief as he had been holding his breath throughout that whole process. "Oh thank god.." He weakly smiled, panting softly to regain the stamina that he had no choice but to lose.

"Having fun over there?" Melissa teasingly questioned from her comfy seat, smirking while gazing at her husband's broad backside.

Izuku rolled his eyes as he couldn't prevent himself from grinning at the blonde's words, feeling her eyes on him. "Oh, I am having a blast over here. Don't you worry about me." He scoffed as he plucked out a baby wipe from a rack that was hanging in front of him.

"I was just checking." Melissa giggled.

"Mhm." He hummed, finding some enjoyment out of the harmless squabble. "Sure you were." Getting back to the task at hand, Izuku proceeded to clean his daughter of her filth, being tender when going about it, as it took him about a minute to do so. It took a few wipes to get the job done considering the... quantity of the number two. When she was finally spotless, he disposed of the last nasty wipe swiftly, silently gagging as he did.

Upon taking a close inspection of Saya's now cleansed bottom, he flashed a pleased smile when seeing no hint of a rash anywhere on her sensitive skin. '_Got to it in time.._' He swelled with paternal pride. "We're almost done here, Saya. So just hang in there for a little bit longer, okay?" He said to the whimpering girl as he rewarded her with a kiss to the nose, Saya closing her eyes briefly when her papa leaned in and instinctively reaching up to press on his freckled cheeks.

When seeing that beautiful image, Melissa smiled as she tilted her head slightly. Her heart skipping a beat in response to the pleasant warmth that filled her so suddenly.

Now that the _very_ messy part of the job was done, Izuku took another baby wipe, sorry 'bout that Saya, and cleaned his hands with it until he could wash them properly in the bathroom. After throwing the one last wipe away, Izuku got to putting a fresh diaper on his daughter, getting it on her with that right amount of tightness when applying the taped straps to the front.

"And we're done!" Izuku proclaimed as he buttoned Saya's clothes back up when getting her legs back in them. Thankfully, the garments were still clean. "See, I told you it'd take no time at all." He said coolly to the baby before picking her up and walking her over to her Mother. "You're such a strong girl for hanging in there for Papa. Now, let's get you back to Mama for that feeding. You earned it." He whispered proudly to Saya before planting a kiss on her head, being sure not to hit her soft spot. Instead of cradling her this time around, he held Saya to his chest gently; His right hand at her bottom while his left hand rested on her upper back.

Immediately when being consumed in her father's embrace, Saya clenched her tiny fingers at his tank top and whimpered while nuzzling tiredly into his defined and warm upper body.

Melissa smiled with anticipation when seeing the love of her life and their child approach her, her arms eagerly stretching out to take the famished girl back. "Come here, sweetpea." Melissa uttered sweetly as she took back Saya when Izuku handed her over, laying her baby girl back over her right forearm to carry her.

Once Melissa had Saya, Izuku quietly walked over to her left side and knelt down. He then watched on in silence as his wife proceeded to breast feed their girl after she had slipped the right strap of her nightgown off over her shoulder, exposing her right breast to the fidgety babe.

"There you go. Drink up, Saya." Melissa softly urged with a slight grin.

Saya didn't need to be told twice as she instantly latched her lips onto her mother's welcoming bosom, her mouth straight away extracting the warm, tasty liquid that was held within it.

"That's my good girl.. Have as much as you'd like.." Said Melissa as she began to rock them slightly on the chair, her left arm coming to hold Saya as well after she had pulled some of her hair to her back.

Tranquil, the parents watched as their now satisfied baby had her nightly feeding in peace. Saya greedily suckling on Melissa's breast. For which the blonde didn't mind one bit.

"Wow.." Izuku muttered out of nowhere.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Melissa questioned, looking at her husband curiously.

"No..." The father shook his head. "No, nothing at all. It's just..." Izuku smiled, unable to take his eyes off of Saya for one second. One of his greastest and valued treasures. "I never would've imagined that such beauty would ever come into my life, you know.. Honestly, I still question whether I deserve it.. And even though they've already been around for a few months, it surprises me how our children always seem to render me... astonished whenever I look at them like this. Whenever I see them so... peaceful... Happy." He's one of the people who knew that feeling more than anyone else. "And I really hope it can stay this way.. forever.." For them, he wished for that from the bottom of his heart. And he'll spend the rest of his life making sure it comes true.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I'm sure that we all want it to stay this way forever too. I know I do." Melissa admitted, looking back at Saya contently for a moment before gazing back at Izuku, giving him a small frown. It's almost like... it was scolding Izuku as he only blinked in bewilderment as a response. "And Izuku, please don't ever doubt that you deserve anything good. Because this peace that our family has.. No, the peace that the world has.. It wouldn't even be possible if it weren't for you. I mean, you are the present day Symbol of Peace. You've risked everything and gave it your all to achieve and live up to that title when you defeated... _them.._ I think that victory in and of itself has earned you a lifetime of good fortune... because you've put your life on the line to ensure that everyone can have the same and not have to live in a world that's devoured by fear. Now, if you for some reason can't seem to comprehend any of those simple facts. Well then, I'm very sorry to say this sweetheart, but you... are pretty dumb." The blonde stated plain and simply, chuckling softly as she leaned in to give the stunned and flustered hero a kiss on the cheek. "And I have a good feeling that Uncle Might would agree with all that I said.. I just know it.." She whispered with confidence into his ear, then going back to giving their already dozing child her undivided attention.

Izuku didn't take much offense to Melissa's remark as she did have a point. Maybe he was stupid for not giving himself enough credit. Damn his incredible modesty sometimes. For crying out loud, he played a major role in saving the world and restoring society's faith in heroes. It's about time that he truly let all that settle within him, without it inflating an arrogant ego of course. The world really doesn't need another teenage Kacchan.

"I guess you bring up some good points." Izuku said, scoffing softly as he grinned and reached over to barely brush his thumb over Saya's head. He wasn't about to protest against Melissa's words when he thought about them, because it's just as the old marriage saying goes; The wife is always right! Especially so when it's applied to someone as logical as Melissa.

At this point in his life, he truly often wondered... where would he be if he didn't have his wives to put him in line.. to remind him of who he was to them, their children.. and the world.

"Hey, Melissa?" Izuku called softly.

"Yes, my dear?" Melissa chirped.

"How often do I express just how much I love you?" Izuku smirked.

"Mmm, it's been a few hours or so." Melissa giggled as she quirked a brow at her husband. "Why? Do you care to remind me?" She playfully inquired.

Izuku quietly chuckled as he didn't hesitate to move his head in towards Melissa's when their eyes met, his right arm coming over the head of the rocking chair. "Oh, don't mind if I do.." He grinned.

Without needing to say much else, Izuku expressed his undeniable affection towards the blonde in the form of a long and _very_ deep kiss..

Man, it's a darn shame that they had a baby to deal with at the moment. Otherwise, Izuku would've expressed his love in a much more... intimate manner..

Oh well, perhaps in this case, their patience will most certainly pay off.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the next chapter for you guys! Sorry it took awhile. Goddamn life struck me again. It would've been out a bit sooner but stress just has really been getting to me lately and making me procrastinate a lot. I apologize. Thank you very much for your patience and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this update. I certaintly did when writing it up. (:

* * *

**The Harem! **

**\- Ochako Uraraka**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Tsuyu Asui**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Kyoka Jirou**

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Himiko Toga**

**\- Mei Hatsume**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Nejire Hadō**

**\- Nemuri Kayama ( Midnight )**

**\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu )**

**\- Yu Takeyama ( Mt. Lady )**

**\- Rumi Usagiyama ( Mirko )**

* * *

**The Children!**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Ochako ( Masako )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Mina ( Akio )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Tsuyu ( Kaito )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Momo ( Aya )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Kyoka ( Kazuki )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Melissa ( Saya )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Himiko ( Miyako )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Mei ( Kei )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Itsuka ( Hayate )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Nejire ( Tsuneo )**

**\- Son of Izuku and Nemuri ( Shun )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Ryuko ( Sorano )**

**\- Daughter of Izuku and Yu ( Naomi )**

**\- Twin Daughter and Son of Izuku and Rumi ( Rini , Riki )**

There ya go! The names of all the cinnamon roll's children for this fic. Man, it actually took me a lot longer than I was expecting when I was making this up. XD I'm happy with how it turned out in the end though.

* * *

All right, time to reply to some reviews!

* * *

**Review Response!**

**Whitetiger789:** I'm sorry to say this my dude, but you'll have to wait and see what I have in store for her. No good comes from spoiling. XD

**NegiBaba:** You bring up some good points there. However, I have my heart set on making Izuku and Momo's child a girl. So sorry if that disappoints you. But I got my ideas in order and I don't wish to change them. Apologies again.

**Eternal Violets:** Aye, I'm glad you liked it buddy! And I'm most certainly glad you're sticking around! True, and whoever says that they don't is a liar. Or are just very tsundere towards lemons. XD Thank you for the review, my friend.

**Just some random:** Don't worry about it. XD

**ArchaicPhenominon:** That gives me a laugh everytime I see it. Thanks for that. (:

**Omego Armadillo 300:** Um.. whoops? XD

**TheCrampReturns:** Yo! Thanks for sticking around for this story, my friend! Always glad to see ya review! They're coming buddy. Don't you worry! Lol

**Yoriiroy:** I know, I know. XD I'll get to it soon.

**GhostOnyx777:** Whoo! Lol I'm grateful.

**Anagennisi:** God, I know right. X)

**agusXD:** Thanks for sticking around too!

**soultaker78:** Only time will reveal everything. (:

**FanFictionReaderlne:** Thanks a ton for your following! I'll try not to disappoint!

Wow, honestly, I was not expecting to get so many reviews. XD But thanks to all of those who did. I'm happy to hear that you're liking it so far or at least expressing interest in it. As I said in the last response. I'll try not to disappoint. (:

Okay, I don't got much else to say. So I'll leave y'all be for now. Again, thanks a ton for reading this update and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it! Have a good one, guys!

And to any of my fellow Canadians who happen to come across this message. I hope you had a good and Happy Thanksgiving! Okay, now I'm done. XD

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


End file.
